


Harold Potter

by Pruewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruewriter/pseuds/Pruewriter
Summary: Very very short story written based off of a joke that my friend, who knows nothing about Harry Potter, told me. Harry comes home from work to Ginny and they have a funny/heartwarming conversation.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harold Potter

Harry shook his hand a bit to relieve the cramp steadily building in his joints. At age 50, being Head Auror didn’t really have its perks anymore. It was all paperwork and he wasn’t as in shape as he used to be in his teens and twenties. He didn’t think he was an old man or anything. He was just coming to realize that life was different now.  
All three of his kids had graduated from Hogwarts and were becoming adults themselves. He sighed. He had just received the news last night that his first born son, James, and his wife were expecting. Harry Potter was now going to be a grandfather. The Daily Prophet was having a field day about him for the first time in awhile.  
Harry eventually decided that he didn’t want to write anymore and packed up his things to go home. It was a bit early, but as Head Auror Potter, he got to decide his own schedule sometimes. He adjusted his robes a bit and then grabbed a handful of Floo powder to make his way home.  
With a familiar whoosh of soot, Harry stepped from his office into his kitchen. He vanished it and tossed his belongings on a nearby dining chair. He then went to the cupboard and poured himself a small glass of firewhiskey. He sat down just as Ginny came to greet him.  
“Harry? Why’re you home early? And firewhiskey before dinner? What happened?” Ginny swept into the room and immediately came to his side.  
“Nothing happened.” He grumbled.  
“Love, this isn’t ‘nothing.’” Ginny said as she took the tumbler from his hands and set it gently on the dining room table.  
“Gin, my joints hurt, all I do is paperwork, I’ve got gray hairs showing, I’m about to be a grandfather, and all I enjoy is collecting weird socks and coming home to dinner with you.” Harry put his head in his hands, “I’m old! And boring! Might as well put an end to boy wonder Harry Potter and start calling me fucking Harold.”  
Ginny burst out laughing, “Did - did you just make a fucking pun? I’ve gotta get a hold of George. Oh Harry.”  
Harry gave her a look of misery, and she quieted.  
“Love, you’re not old. You’re just becoming older.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this at least brought a smile to your face :)


End file.
